A Great & Awesome Vacation
by EventingLyn
Summary: America, Alfred F. Jones, is called to a world conference for business while his 'little sister', Nebriniel, is visiting. Although humans are not supposed to know the true identities of the countries, he has agreed to let her accompany him for a nice vacation despite the risks involved. Will his inability to withstand the puppy dog eyes of his little sister mean trouble?
1. Not Again

Nebriniel sat crisscrossed on the leather couch with her large HP laptop resting between both knees. The nineteen-year-old let out a loud and long sigh as her cursor clicked on the 'X' in the right hand corner of Skype; only moments ago the screen had displayed the faces of the many beloved employees of her horse farm. It seemed like it had been eons since she had last had an actual face-to-face conversation with them. In all reality, it had only been a few days since she left the airport in Montana, heading out to her brother's home in Washington D.C. Well, Alfred wasn't her biological brother, but that didn't bother her in the least bit; after all, he had no obligation to take her in and care for her after both of her parents met their demise years ago. The woman shook her head as she fought away the memories that tried to force their way into her mind, and in an attempt to put her focus elsewhere, she thought back on when she had finally returned to the house she had grown up in.

The flight from Montana to the country's capital left much to be desired: crying children, loud snorers, and the occasional sounds of defeat from those who had too much to eat at the previous stop. Since she was a member of the United States Air Force, she generally enjoyed flying. Flying alone, that is. Even the famous airplane peanuts didn't seem to improve her mood as she gazed out into the familiar sight of clouds. Luckily, the flight only lasted four hours, if that. As soon as she was able, she jumped up, grabbed her carry-on, and hurried off of the plane to avoid being trampled by the stampede of people who felt they would be left behind if they didn't make it out as soon as the door opened. Once she had gathered all of her items, it was finally time to go find the car that Alfred had left at the airport for her. It took a while, but she finally found the black and red Camaro that her brother had given her when she had officially become a member of the Air Force. Although she loved the car, she knew better than to take it with her when she relocated almost halfway across the country. Alfred knew what he was doing with automobiles. Surprisingly. Soon enough, she was sitting in the driver's seat once more and smiled like a little girl when she heard the engine burst to life. Okay…. Maybe she was kind of into cars, too. She headed straight for Alfred's house after managing to inch her way out of the intimidating parking deck. It wasn't even the parking deck that worried her – It was the people. Finally, she had her chance to get on the road and took it without hesitation. The drive was a bit boring since he had, for some reason, decided to live on the outskirts of the city. Sadly, the monuments no longer caught her attention the same way they did when she was a child. She turned into a small driveway about twenty minutes later, grabbed her things, and opened the front door with the spare key she had owned ever since she had first been granted it at the age of ten. Suddenly, she heard quick footsteps and soon found herself in the embrace of what felt like a warm and cuddly giant.

"Glad you missed me," she managed to say through gasps for air, taken completely off guard by the tight squeeze.

"Of course I missed you! Gosh, it's not like I ever get to see my little Nebbers anymore," Alfred's voice chirped in return as he set her down, confused as to why she had to bend over for a moment and try not to die from lack of air.

Neb finally straightened up to look at him with a smile, but tilted her head when she saw that his usual happy demeanor had been replaced by one of sadness. Almost guilt. "What is it this time?" the woman interrogated, crossing her arms in a way to say that she wasn't in any mood to be toyed with after her very excruciatingly difficult trip.

"Well….. I'm sorry to say this, but I've just been told that I have to attend a conference in the UK and am leaving tomorrow," he replied, and bowed his head low.

"Alfred! I've just got here and now you're telling me to go back? No. Not this time. I'm sorry, but this is the third time this year you've had to cancel plans with me to go to some international conference. I know that it's your job, but I want to spend time with you. Can I maybe come with you? I mean, I'm already packed, and I promise that I'll behave. Alfred, I miss getting to be with you," Neb pleaded and moved over to wrap her arms around him in a hug, looking up at him.

Alfred quickly made the mistake of looking down at her and let out a sigh as her blue eyes somehow managed to pull a heart string. He was silent for a few moments, but her gaze never shifted as her eyes soon threatened to tear up, which finally broke him. "Fine," he murmured and gently laid a hand on her head as he leaned over and pulled her into another hug. A small smile formed on his lips, but on the inside he was truly worried about the outcome of this whole trip. All of the countries would be present at the conference, and he wasn't sure that he'd be able to protect her from the truth.

So, there she sat. Ready to go on her great adventure with Alfred. "London," she thought to herself and smiled a bit as she looked at the now white screen of her computer's internet browser. There just so happened to be an international horse show taking place during the time that they would be there. After consulting Alfred, she had managed to get some of her invited horses onto the roster for the "Breeds of the World" exhibition. Seemed that having a horse addiction actually paid off for once. The fan of her laptop was the only thing that created any noise in the room until loud footsteps were heard coming down the staircase with a heavy, and probably poorly packed, suitcase following. Alfred poked his head around the doorframe, his trademark cowlick bouncing with the motion, and playfully rolled his eyes from behind his thinly rimmed glasses, "Come on, slow poke! Don't make me come pick you up and drag you outside." Nebriniel simply laughed, closed her laptop, and put it away before quickly following after him – the two talking excitedly about their upcoming adventure.


	2. An Uplifting Surprise

The dynamic duo eventually made it to the international airport despite Alfred's awful, and reckless, driving. Once the car stopped, Neb quickly stepped out and looked back towards her brother with a piercing glare.

"You almost killed us!" she exclaimed as she pulled the suitcase that had yet to be unpacked from the back of the Camaro that she had driven the day before.

Alfred rolled his eyes as he also got out of the car and twirled the keys on the keychain around his index finger. "Aww, c'mon! That was fun!" he replied in an excitable voice. He fumbled through the things that he had thrown in the back seat and beamed when he found everything that he intended to take with him onto the plane. After a bit of struggling, he soon also had his suitcase and carry on. He closed the door on his side, waited for his little sister to close her door, and pressed the lock key on the handheld device he held. "Alright, dudette! You ready to fly high again?" he questioned and began to 'strut' towards the doors that led into the airport without waiting for her response.

"Oh great. More crying babies. Exactly what I wanted," the woman mumbled as she trailed behind him as quickly as possible, having a hard time keeping up with the man's unusually fast pace. She hesitated when he kept walking through some of the different 'checkpoints', but decided against questioning him since it would just cost them time that she thought they did not have. After a few more minutes of what seemed to be senseless walking, she let out a bit of an aggravated sigh and stopped dead in her tracks. "Where are you going, Alfred?" her exasperated voice asked while she crossed her arms and waited for him to come up with some out of this world excuse.

Alfred let out a bit of a 'hmm' as he stopped at the sound of her irritated voice. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that our flight was overbooked so we weren't able to get on," he replied with a bit of a childish smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Then what are we doing here?" Neb continued, her voice's volume starting to grow with the irritation that began to eat at her. Generally, she wasn't as easily to anger, but the previous events of her having to completely change her vacation plans had started to get to her. A few people began to look between them, which didn't seem to help her mood as she simply waved to them to show her 'appreciation' of having them in her business. "Look – If we're not going, then why did you still bring us here? You haven't checked your phone lately so you must have known before we even left."

"Oh, I knew last night when I wasn't able to even get the tickets," Alfred's voice chimed as he simply turned around and began to walk away once more without another word.

Nebriniel let out a quiet gasp when she realized that she was about to be left behind and jogged to catch up to him. "You've got to be kidding me. You know what….. I know that you're up to something. What exactly are you up to, Alfred F. Jones?" she interrogated and gave him a bit of an accusing look as they continued to walk towards the more deserted areas of the airport.

After a few more moments of walking in silence, Alfred suddenly stopped and looked at her with a bit of a mischievous look as he pulled out a piece of cloth. "Turn around and let me put this over your face!" he requested in a completely normal way, not even noticing the strange looks that some people gave them.

Complete silence fell over the two as Neb simply stared at him as if he were an idiot. "Are you crazy? I'm not doing that! You're going to have people thinking that you're kidnapping me or something like that. No way, buddy," she retorted and began to shake her head crazily from side to side. Before she could put up any more protest, though, she felt him grab her and pull her close as her vision went totally black. "Alfred, I swear that I will kill you whenever I find you!" she yelled but just heard a chuckle in response.

"Don't take it off. I have a surprise for you," he said and took one of her hands so that he could guide her through the rest of the airport. Luckily, they had ventured into the more desolate part of the airport, which meant that they were able to make their way around without getting lots of weird stares.

All of her attempts to remove the blindfold were futile since he was keeping a close watch on her as they seemed to walk for ages. Of course, it was probably more like only about 5 minutes until she felt the warmth of his hand leave that of her own. Since she suspected foul play of some sort, she hesitated to remove the blindfold and 'looked' around to see if she might could hear where he was hiding. Fortunately, he was awful at keeping quiet and she soon found where he was standing and crossed her arms. "Where'd you take me, you big oaf?" she asked, but quickly closed her eyes as the blindfold was removed. Her eyes finally adjusted and she looked in awe at the sight before her.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed happily and ran over to stand in front of the large Gulfstream G550 jet that rested on the tarmac as it seemed to patiently await its passengers.

"How on Earth did you manage to get a private jet?" Nebriniel asked and just looked at him in wonder as they both began to walk towards the stairs the led up to the inside of the aircraft.

"I have my ways," Alfred responded with a chuckle before he pushed gently on her back with a laugh. "Come on! Get on up there or we'll never make it!" he teased and followed closely after her.

Once inside and out of the way, the woman dropped her bags and looked around into the spacious area before her. At first she thought they were alone, but then her gaze met a pair of deep blue, almost violet eyes. "Um… Hello?" she greeted, not quite sure who the lone man was, but she found something somewhat familiar about him. Actually, his blonde hair favored that over her brother; although, it was a little bit different since it had a cute little curl coming from it. He also had glasses like Alfred, but his were a bit different.

Before her suspicion could grow any more, Alfred walked past her quickly and picked the other man up in a tight hug. "Dude! It feels like forever since I last saw you!" he yelled happily. He soon put the other man down and looked over at Neb with a beaming expression on his face. "I'd like you to meet my actual brother, Matthew!" he introduced and then stepped away so that Matthew could take the conversation over.

"Hi, Matthew! I'm Nebriniel. Not sure if Alfred may have ever mentioned me to you," Neb said shyly, not quite expecting Alfred to have a brother since he had never told her about one. Honestly, it was a little awkward, but she decided to make the best of it as she walked over and held out a hand, which he accepted a bit sheepishly.

Matthew smiled gently at the girl and nodded a bit in response to her mentioning how Alfred had claimed her to be his sister. "He talks about you a lot. It's nice to meet you, eh," the quiet man replied, doing his best to keep from making a bad first impression.

Nebriniel mentally questioned the guy's inability to make conversation since it was completely opposite that of his brother, Alfred. She saw Alfred emerge from the cockpit simultaneously with the roar of the aircraft coming to life. "It's nice to meet you, too," she replied and took a seat by him since she knew they would need to for the take off. "Are you Canadian?" she asked as she picked up the two belts that she clipped together to make the seatbelt.

Matthew did the same as her as Alfred sat near them, clipping the belt around himself as well. "Yes, actually," the younger of the two brothers replied with a bit of a smile, glad that he was finally able to meet someone who didn't mistake him for his brother. He sat back a bit when he felt the jet start to maneuver around until it reached the runway and prepared for takeoff.

"Next stop – England!" Alfred exclaimed as he seemed to wait like an excited child for the jet to take off.

Soon enough Alfred got his wish and the three of them were soon in the air. Once they were able to, he unbuckled his seat belt and watched the clouds go by, yelling out about how small everything looked. Matt and Neb simply let him do as he wished while they talked together, enjoying having someone other than the hyped up Alfred to talk to. "So, how long does it take to get to London?" she asked as she reclined back in her seat, completely comfortable and glad that she wasn't having to sit on a plane with a plethora of annoying passengers.

Matt looked back at her after his attention had gone to Alfred for a few moments and frowned a bit. "Last I checked it was an eight and a half hour flight," he replied and looked out the window beside her to see the moon starting to rise. He checked his watch and let out a bit of a yawn. It was nine. No wonder he was so exhausted he thought as he did like her and reclined back in his own seat, closing his eyes and accidentally falling asleep.

Neb let out a bit of a sigh when she realized that Matthew had fallen asleep, but didn't mind since she knew that he must have been tired after travelling all the way from Canada. She glanced over and noticed Alfred comfortably curled up as well. With one last smile, she pulled down the blind to the window next to her and laid her head down for a good night's rest.


End file.
